


a cheesy love story

by Tejnoo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheese, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tejnoo/pseuds/Tejnoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daicheese loves cheese. but he's also really fondue of suga... what should he do so he's not forever provolone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	a cheesy love story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teddyhappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddyhappy/gifts), [grosscats (XxAzikaxX)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=grosscats+%28XxAzikaxX%29).



> approach this fic very.. caerphilly ;)

daichi was a gOOD boyfrend. bUT he had a SECRET. a dirty dirty secret. he loved sugar, i mean suga.. but he’s as sweet as sugar so who cares. he loved sugar BUT he also loved cheese. i mean like actual cheese the food.. it’s not a nickname for another character. and bcoz daichi was such a good boyfrond he did nOT discriminite against diffrunt types of cheese. He liked cheddar and gouda and parmesan and emmental and i cant think of any more types of cheeses at the moment so who cares. 

one day sugar said “hey daichi lets do the naughty”. daichi’s dickle pickle got BIG and hARRD. but he was nervous. would sugar find out abt his secret. would he moan “thats so gouda” while they were doing the sexy tim? 

“sugar i hav to tel you sumthing” he said. he took a deep breath. “i lo-“   
“yes, you love cheese, i know, you love cheese so much, it’s the light of your life, you love cheese so much, you just love cheese, i KNOW, you love cheese, you fucking love cheese ok we know, i get it, YOU LVOE CHEESE. I GET IT.”

daichi felt sad. he KNEW suga wouldnt love him anymore becoz he was a filthy cheese lovr.   
HE Even Loved STINKY BLUE CHEESE!! EW!! 

“sugar.. u know i fucking love cheese.. but i’d love fucking u more”

sugar just smriked and said “yes i know but i would never kinkshame. kink shaming is sIN.” 

daicheese was happy. sugar was such an angle. of course he would never SIN. (sorry maths nerds)

“hey daicheese lemme show u somehting” said sugar and he took out his dik.  
i mean.. his dikdik. his dikdik was cute, like dikdiks usually are ,and like sugar is. 

but then he took out his DICK and said “succ”

so daicheese did

and he had a surpRISE.  
HE TASTED CHEEZY JIZZY. 

HE WAS SO HAPPY. bECAUSE nOW he didn't have to be separated from either of his loves or feel like he was cheeting. becoz sugar was both sugar and cheese.

i luv u sugar he said  
and sugar laughed “ur so.. cheesy”  
but actually sugar was the cheesy jizzy one :0

and daicheese was no longer blue like his beloved blue cheese.

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry for this...   
> edam it..   
> i thought of this during history class so it's not very gouda..  
> because i thought of daicheese..   
> well my next fic will definitely be feta :3c


End file.
